Rahel Miller
Voiced by: ''Yasunori Masutani (Japanese), Christopher Sebat (English) A practical man in his thirties, Miller (as he is referred by his last name in the story) is the commanding officer of the "Taboo Breaker" squad (like the one Milk leads). He holds the military rank of a Major, and is also the husband of Ryner's master, Germer Kleisrole (ジェルメ・クレイスロール, ''Jerume Kureisurōru). He is extremely sharp and intelligent and often called a genius, and the brains in Sion's revolution. He was originally asked by Sion to become the Field Marshal due to his abilities veteran experience and seniority in Roland's military affairs, but rejected the position, preferring to work behind the scenes, gathering and developing talent, gathering intelligence, and managing covert operations. He appears to have also developed an interest in knowing Sion and Ryner's actual relationship. Appearance 'Miller was in his early thirties, but his sculpture like face, refined moves and usual stern expression made him feel a lot older than he really was.' 'At the same time Miller had results and abilities to be proud of. He always completed his missions with a firm determination, and he also knew how to reveal soft methods, in different situations. An amazing ability like this, had appeared from an orphan who had no one to fall back on… And it had allowed a young man like him to raise to the position of the Major General quickly. According to the normal standards, this was an outstanding event that could not have been arranged. No, other than the nobles, for someone of his birth to raise to the higher ranks, was near impossible. But then, no one had expressed displeasure at the fact that Miller had been promoted to Major General. In the era of the previous king… Even in the mad era where the authority was held by the nobles, no one had uttered a word of resentment to Miller becoming a Major General. Perhaps it was because his character and ability was so excellent, that it stemmed all of the protests. Even among those who had just entered the military, the young nobles, there were some who had held him in high regard, and admired him greatly. Even so, that was not the most important reason. The real reason laid with… The profession that Miller willingly took up. The duty of the pursuit of the Taboo Breakers.” (DYD Vol. 4, from BTT) Background According to TDYD Volume 4’s chapter “Germer-The Last Lesson”, Rahel was a truly prodigious student in both magical and combat abilities. Germer was always trying to match him, but she couldn’t. When he got older (20-21 years old), he started doing everything in his power to ingratiate himself with Roland’s nobles. This made Germer even angrier with him since she felt that the boy she knew had completely changed into someone else. However, this was just a ruse. In reality when the nobles and other members of the military come to kill Germer and the kids, Miller’s real team kills the nobles and rescues them. Miller explains to Germer that this was a test to see if she was worthy of becoming his comrade; he wants to change this country. For that, he’s gathering people he can trust and he wants Germer to join him—she agrees. According to the report that Miller submitted, Ryner killed Pia and Peria (in reality they left the country) and the whereabouts of the missing nobles remained unknown. It would take twelve years for this dream of changing the country to come true—when Sion becomes king. Incidentally, there is another noble thing Miller did during this time period; when he was the head of the Taboo Breaker Squad he rescued Moe and Lach (who would later on become Milk’s squad members) who had been marked for execution. He made them a part of his own personnel. Quotes From Toriaezu Densetsu no Yūsha no Densetsu Volume 4 Magical Bargain Sale’s Chapter “Germer-The Last Lesson” 1. “It’s ended, Germer Kleisrole. You know the difference in our powers? The next time you act carelessly, no matter who is it, I will kill the children. Along with the other children. If you make any strange movements, your companions will die, if you hate this……then accept it. For your companions, offer yourself” 2. (When Germer asks him what he’s planning to do): “Nothing. We aren’t thinking of doing anything special. I’m only doing things according to the basic standards. If it’s the military, it should work for the sake of protecting the country? I am only loyally carrying that out…” 3. “It can be done. Carry it out properly step by step, I don’t think that is a hard thing to do. Eh, although I said that, but it’s not very easy… to progress steadily, don’t be impatient, open the trap that will make the nobles fall in. For this, we have to select our comrades stringently. The conditions to be a comrade are people who are tight-lipped, and will definitely not betray anyone. And another necessary condition is… “…People who are able to easily throw aside, their own lives. When we are selecting our comrades, we will definitely test them. Because people who are unable to even sacrifice their lives easily, will immediately betray their comrades, betray the country. You have accepted the test too. Then, you passed. Germer Kleisrole-kun. You will become my…comrade and with me, save this country” To Milk: Miller: “Huh… it's good that you’re full of energy as usual… First Lieutenant Callaud.” (DYD Vol. 4) {Based on Baka-Tsuki Translations} Trivia • According to DYD Vol. 3, Miller rejected the position of Lieutenant General and remained a Major so he could stay by Sion’s side. • He thinks Luke has become annoying-acting like a doting parent-towards Captain Milk Callaud. He feels the other three (Lach, Moe, and Lear) are under her spell as well. (DYD Vol. 4) • From the younger generation, he has known Luke the longest. (DYD Vol. 4) • Miller notes that before Luke was always smiling (usually a fake smile); now he has started expressing himself more (DYD Vol. 4) • Miller thinks that Luke’s strongest point is his complete calmness in battle; however, he loses to Claugh in terms of fighting ability • Miran thinks that Miller is too serious; therefore, Claugh is a better choice for Field Marshal Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Majors Category:Taboo Breaker Pursuit Squadron